


Kembalilah, Sai

by VioletButterfly



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Fix-It, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletButterfly/pseuds/VioletButterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shindou Hikaru berusaha menemukan Sai kembali</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hikaru no Go adalah milik Hotta dan Obata

Sai, apa kau tau bagaimana keadaanku sekarang? Mungkinkah, kau masih ada di sini, dan aku hanya tidak dapat melihatmu. Karena aku tidak dapat memenuhi harapanmu untuk bermain go lebih banyak. Aku gagal menjadi tempatmu berdiam di dunia ini. Mungkin karena itulah aku menjadi tidak dapat melihatmu lagi. Kalau benar begitu, apa yang sekarang kau lakukan, Sai? Tetap di sini untuk memperhatikanku, pergi mencari orang lain yang dapat membantumu tinggal di dunia ini lagi, atau berdiam di suatu papan go hingga ada orang yang dapat membantumu menemukanmu?

Seandainya kau masih di sini dan memperhatikanku, seharusnya kau bisa melihat keputusanku kan, Sai? Aku akan membiarkanmu terus bermain. Aku tidak perlu bermain lagi. Aku tidak mau bermain, jika hal itu yang membuatmu menghilang dari mataku. Karena itu, aku tidak pernah bermain lagi, seharusnya kau melihat hal itu dan kembali lagi bersamaku kan? Tidak adakah kesempatan kedua untukku, Sai? Tuhan tidak mau memberiku kesempatan kedua dan tetap membuatku tidak bisa melihatmu.. Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau dan Tuhan percaya padaku?

Tapi, seandainya kau tidak ada di sini lagi karena pergi mencari orang lain yang dapat membantumu tinggal di dunia ini, maka aku hanya bisa pasrah. Yang dapat aku lakukan mungkin hanya dengan menunggu orang itu muncul. Dengan kemampuanmu, cepat atau lambat, orang itu pasti masuk ke dunia go. Dan dengan kemampuanmu, setiap langkahmu, maka aku pasti akan mengenalinya. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan setiap langkah-langkahmu, gaya permainanmu. Jika suatu hari nanti orang seperti itu muncul, aku mungkin akan mendesaknya untuk menceritakan tentangmu, jika memang benar dia bersamamu. Aku akan senang. Mengetahui bahwa kau masih bisa bermain, kau pasti merasa senang bisa bermain go lagi. Mengetahui bahwa kau sedang bahagia saja, itu cukup bagiku.

Aku sama sekali tidak berharap kau justru bersembunyi di dalam suatu papan go atau benda lain dan menunggu di dalamnya dalam waktu yang sangat lama tanpa kepastian. Meskipun sebelumnya kau sudah pernah mengalami hal itu. Mungkin bahkan kau sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Tapi meski sudah terbiasa, bukan berarti menjadi tidak menyedihkan lagi, kan? Menunggu sendirian seperti itu pasti sangat menyedihkan dan sepi. Jika itu yang terjadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menolongmu, Sai? Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar aku bisa menemukanmu, dan dapat mendengar maupun melihatmu lagi.. Aku merindukanmu, Sai.. Kepergianmu benar-benar meninggalkan luka yang mendalam di hatiku. Terlebih lagi, aku merasa bahwa ini adalah salahku. Aku benar-benar berharap keadaanmu sekarang sedang baik-baik saja, bahagia, tidak sedih dan juga tidak kesepian.

Tapi, bagaimana jika kau benar-benar sudah pergi dari dunia ini? Apa kau pergi ke surga? Atau bereinkarnasi dan lahir kembali di dunia ini? Jika itu yang terjadi, maka aku tidak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk dapat menemukanmu sama sekali kan. Bahkan jika kau bereinkarnasi, kau tidak akan mengingat kehidupanmu sebagai Fujiwara no Sai lagi. Kau tidak mengenaliku. Aku juga tidak mengenalimu. Jika begitu, aku hanya bisa berdoa semoga kehidupanmu yang baru akan lebih baik untukmu.

Oh iya, Sai, aku penasaran. Dulu aku bisa melihatmu mungkin karena aku dapat membantumu hidup di dunia ini kan? Karena itu, hantu yang dapat aku lihat hanya kau, Sai. Tapi bukankah ada juga orang lain yang dapat melihat hantu secara umum. Maksudku, dapat melihat semua hantu. Oh iya, aku akan mencari orang seperti itu. Lalu dia akan melihat ke sekitarku, dia akan dapat melihat apakah kau masih ada di sini atau tidak.

Okay, rute pertama dalam rencana menemukan kembali Sai telah siap! Mencari orang yang dapat melihat hantu!


	2. Gathering Informations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hikaru no Go adalah milik Hotta dan Obata.

Sai, sudah beberapa hari ini aku pergi ke perpustakaan sekolah. Mencoba mencari berbagai informasi tentang hantu, baik melalui buku maupun internet. Tentang mengapa mereka masih berada di dunia ini, siapa saja orang yang dapat melihat mereka, bagaimana kehidupan mereka, apa yang dapat menyebabkan mereka menghilang, dan apakah terdapat cara untuk menemui mereka lagi setelah mereka menghilang…

Aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi.

Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa sepenuhnya mempercayai seluruh informasi yang aku dapatkan. Karena, banyak di antaranya yang aku tau itu salah. Atau setidaknya tidak berlaku untukmu, entah untuk hantu yang lain. Sai, kau sama sekali tidak mirip dengan hantu jepang manapun, bahkan hantu luar negeri juga tidak ada yang mirip. Di mataku, kau sama sekali tidak tembus pandang, aku tidak bisa melihat area yang tertutup olehmu. Kau tidak pernah menakut-nakuti manusia. Kau bukan hanya diam menghantui satu tempat, tapi juga bisa menghantui satu orang, menghantuiku, kemanapun aku pergi (dan Torajiro di masa lalu). Kau juga tidak melayang. Aku jadi sangat ragu bahwa segala informasi tentang hantu yang aku dapatkan dapat berlaku untukmu.

Mengenai informasi tentang orang-orang yang dapat melihat hantu, dengan berat hati aku menyatakan bahwa aku tidak akan bisa mengenali apakah mereka berbohong atau tidak. Banyak komentar yang tertuju pada orang-orang ini, bahwa mereka hanya pura-pura dapat melihat hantu untuk mencari sensasi agar diri mereka terkenal. Tidak ada di antara mereka yang aku kenal secara pribadi, jadi aku tidak dapat mempercayai mereka begitu saja. Yang dapat aku katakan hanyalah, aku tidak bisa melihat apapun di posisi dimana mereka mengaku melihat hantu. Selain itu, hantu yang mereka katakan telah mereka lihat adalah hantu-hantu Jepang pada umumnya. Tidak ada hantu yang mirip denganmu, Sai.

Tapi untuk informasi tentang cara bertemu kembali dengan hantu dari seseorang yang telah meninggal, aku berharap, sangat berharap, bahwa cara ini juga berlaku untukmu.

Aku menemukan informasi bahwa ada beberapa orang di Jepang yang berprofesi sebagai itako. Mereka merupakan penghubung manusia yang masih hidup dan yang telah meninggal. Sai, ini benar-benar solusi yang hebat. Kapanpun dan dimanapun, mereka dapat memanggil hantu darimanapun. Entah itu berlokasi di posisi yang dekat, sangat jauh, atau bahkan sudah di nirvana, itako dapat memanggil mereka ke hadapannya. Aku bahkan sudah menghubungi salah satu itako yang berhasil aku temukan dan menceritakan kondisi kita. Tentang bagaimana aku bertemu denganmu, tentang bagaimana kita menjalani hidup bersama, tentang kau yang menghilang secara tiba-tiba, dan tentang penyesalanku..

Sang itako mengatakan bahwa untuk dapat memanggil roh yang tepat, dia butuh nama, penyebab kematian, dan tanggal kematianmu. Satu-satunya yang aku tidak tahu adalah tanggal kematianmu. Aku sudah berusaha mencari sendiri tapi tidak ada hasil. Aku bahkan juga minta tolong guru sejarah untuk mencarikan informasi tentangmu, tentang Fujiwara no Sai, instruktur Igo di istana kerajaan pada masa Heian.

Besok aku akan menanyakannya. Aku harap sensei dapat menemukanmu..


	3. 1000 Years Old Spirit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hikaru no Go adalah milik Hotta dan Obata.

Matsui-sensei tidak bisa menemukan informasi tentang Fujiwara no Sai di cacatan manapun meskipun beliau bahkan sudah menghubungi gurunya untuk minta tolong dan mencari bersama ...huff, aneh. Padahal nama-nama instruktur Igo yang lain di zaman Heian tercatat. Kenapa namamu tidak ada, Sai?

Mungkinkah, setelah mengusirmu, mereka yang tinggal di istana benar-benar percaya bahwa kau telah melakukan kecurangan saat bermain. Hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menghapus namamu dari catatan, karena mengira kau sudah melakukan hal yang cukup hina sehingga tidak pantas dicatat?

Itu.. sangat kejam.

Aku tahu, aku sangat ingin kembali ke masa lalu. Memohon pada Kamisama untuk dapat mengulang waktu dimana kita pertama kali bertemu. Tapi sekarang, seandainya hal itu mungkin, aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu hingga seribu tahun yang lalu. Memperingatkanmu tentang apa yang akan terjadi, sehingga kau tidak perlu kaget, dan tetap bermainlah dengan tenang. Aku yakin kau tetap bisa menang meskipun lawanmu curang, selama kau tetap tenang. 

Dengan begitu, lawanmu lah yang akan diusir. Kalau perlu, hitung batu igo hitam dan putih, sehingga ketahuan bahwa jumlah batu putih terlalu banyak, dan bahwa lawanmu sudah curang. Biar tahu rasa dia. Gara-gara dia, kau harus menanggung malu, dituduh melakukan kecurangan, diusir dari istana kaisar, dan.. dan bunuh diri. Hingga akhirnya terjebak selama hampir seribu tahun di dalam sebuah goban. Terjebak sendirian. Dan aku, aku malah menambah kesedihanmu.. Menambah penderitaanmu dengan membuatmu tidak bisa bermain dengan bebas. Aku merasa sangat, sangat, sangat bersalah.. Seandainya aku bisa minta maaf pun, aku merasa itu akan sama sekali tidak cukup..

Sai, kau berhak mendapatkan kehidupan yang jauh lebih baik daripada kehidupan seribu tahun yang sudah kau jalani ini, sungguh. kau sangat berhak untuk tetap tinggal di istana. Menjalani hidup yang damai dan bahagia hingga usia yang panjang. Terus mengasah kemampuan igo selama bertahun-tahun, menjadi semakin kuat pada setiap pertandingan dengan mempelajari langkah lawan. Karena kau itu sangat jenius. Lalu mungkin kau akan menjadi sangat terkenal hingga masa kini. Meskipun mungkin itu akan membuat Torajiro tidak jadi terkenal.. Tapi kau akan terkenal sebagai dirimu sendiri, sebagai Fujiwara no Sai. Lalu aku, hmmm, aku akan tetap tinggal di masa mu, boleh kan? Heheh..

Wow.. menulis benar-benar bisa meringankan beban perasaanku. Selain itu juga ada bonus tak terduga, yaitu imajinasiku jadi lebih aktif.  
Hahh.. Padahal aku gagal mendapatkan informasi tentangmu, berarti gagal bertemu denganmu secepatnya. Seharusnya aku lebih stress. 

Mungkin, kurangnya stress ku ini karena pasangan itako dan shaman itu. Aku sudah memberitahu mereka tentang kegagalanku mendapatkan informasi tentang mu. Meskipun begitu, mereka tidak menyerah terhadap permintaanku. Mereka bahkan berusaha mencari cara lain, serta sumber informasi lain. Mereka bahkan bisa menggerakkan roh-roh kenalan mereka untuk membantu. Aku begitu terharu.. Mereka mengatakan bahwa, karena kau masih termasuk baru-baru ini menghilang, berarti tidak mungkin sudah bereinkarnasi. Artinya, aku masih mungkin bertemu denganmu.

Tunggu saja, Sai. Aku pasti pasti akan menemukanmu, dimanapun kau berada sekarang. Aku tidak akan menyerah. Setelah tiba-tiba muncul di depanku, tidak mau pergi dariku, memaksakan kehendakmu, mengubah jalan hidupku secara total, membuatku menyayangimu… jangan harap kau bisa tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja, bahkan tanpa kata-kata, saat aku tidak melihat!

Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal itu padaku? Sakit tahu… Padahal kita sudah bersama, tanpa terpisahkan, selama 24 jam x tiga setengah tahun.. Meskipun aku tahu juga, aku yang salah, tidak mempercayai kata-katamu saat kita berada di gudang kakek. Uh, aku sangat menyesal. Karena itu, perpisahan kita di sini sama sekali tidak bisa diterima. Msih banyak hal yang perlu dikatakan. Dan kalau bisa, aku tidak mau berpisah darimu.


End file.
